The present invention relates to the automatic washing machine for washing shoes which employ cotton and synthetic fabrics.
This kind of the washing machine for shoes is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 1215954 (Publication No. SHO. 52-21147).
This known washing machine has the inner brush onto which a shoe is fitted and the outer brush which brushes the outer surface of shoe, which are reciprocated in opposite directions by the drive motor. This washing machine only brushes the inner and outer surfaces of the shoe and cannot be used as an automatic washing machine including dehydrating and drying functions.
An object of the present invention is to provide the automatic washing machine capable of continuously performing washing, dehydrating and drying operations.
Another object of the present invention is to improve the brushing operation of the inner brush for shoes while moving the shoe during up and down movement of the inner brush onto which a shoe is mounted.
Further another object of the present invention is to cause said inner brush and outer brush to vertically move alternately by horizontally rotating a single rotary drum for the purpose of guide.